Late better then Never
by Jiae-haehyuk
Summary: "LARRIIIII, DONGHAE-AH AKU DELUAN! HYUNG MIANHAE, saranghaeyo,, jeongmal" /DEG Kenapa ini? Kenapa dada kiriku jadi sesak begini sih? /donghae-ah jangan bohongi perasaanmu lagi/Jadi maksud mereka aku menyukai Eunhyuki? andwe, andwe, andwe! Hei, aku normal/"ne,, wah IU-ssi mworaggoyo?"/DEG
1. Chapter 1

**Eunhyuk pov**

Hari ini kami akan tampil di inkigayo dalam acara comeback 6jib kami. Kalian pasti sudah tahu siapa kami? Yupz, kami adalah SJ boyband yang telah mendunia, bisa di bilang begitu dan itu adalah harapan kami. Kami saat ini sedang melakukan latihan untuk acara comeback nanti. Kalian pasti bertanya, kenapa harus latihan dance lagi,, padahal kami sudah menghafal gerakkannya.

Aku akan menjelaskannya, bukan berarti karena kita sudah menghafal gerakkan dance tersebut lantas kami tidak akan latihan lagi. Itu salah besar, kami latihan untuk memantapkan dance kami lagi, kami tidak ingin berbuat kesalahan di stage nanti dan membuat malu ELF. Intinya kami ingin menampilkan yang terbaik for our girl, ELF.

"eunhyukie,donghae-ah, cepatlah yang lain pada sudah siap" teriak yesung hyung. omo, kami terlarut lagi dalam latihan dance kami, hingga lupa waktu begini. Aku bangkit dari dudukku dan berdiri di samping kanan donghae.

"NE HYUNG, SABARLAH" teriak donghae tepat di telingaku karena pintu berada tepat di didepanku yang berada di samping kanannya.

Pletak

"appo,,, ya! Apa yang kau lakukan eunhyuk-ah" protesnya sambil mengelus-elus bekas jitakanku tadi.

"kau ingin aku tuli, eoh? Berteriak di telingaku seperti itu" kataku sambil mengelus-elus kupingku yang hampir pekak.

"siapa suruh kau berada disitu? G' ada kan, makanya jangan disitu udah tau juga pi.."omongannya terputus karena aku membekap mulutnya dengan tangan kananku sehingga dia berada di samping kananku sekarang. Tangan kanannya berusaha membuka bekappan tanganku pada mulutnya "kau cerewet sekali, jangan keluarkan sifat kekanakanmu saat ini. Cepat san.."

"Ya! Lee donghae apa yang kau lakukan, huh? Kau jorok sekali,,," aku membersihkan telapak tanganku pada bajunya yang berkeringat itu, "aish.. sama saja makin kotor juga. Dasar kau donghae, jorok banget sih" kataku mencoba menghilangkan rasa sentuhan lidahnya pada telapak tanganku. Yupz, dia menjilat telapak tanganku, jorok banget kan.

Dia hanya terkekeh melihatku seperti ini, dasar gila bukannya bertanggung jawab menghilangkan ludahnya pada telapak tanganku, malah dia tertawa. "hahaha, mukamu eunhyuk-ah lucu sekali" tawanya sambil memegang perutnya. Oke, kali ini dia tidak terkekeh, tapi,,, tertawa terbahak-bahak. Menyebalkan..

"Terserahlah, sudah cepat kita kembali ke dorm sebelum Jongwoon hyung kembali lagi dan mengeluarkan aura keanehannya itu" aku berjalan deluan keluar pintu ruang practice dance itu sambil mematikan lampu ruang tersebut. Aku mengalah saja dan tidak melawan kata-katanya, kalau dia sudah mengeluarkan sifat kekanakannya itu, bakalan panjang tuh masalah kalau aku meladeninya.

**Donghae pov**

"Ya! Eunhyuk-ah,, changkamman" teriakku memanggilnya. Dia berjalan cepat sekali. Apa dia sengaja melakukan itu karena kesal denganku soal masalah tadi, tapi eunhyuk bukan orang seperti itu kok. Dia menghentikkan langkahnya, aku menghampirinya.

"hyuk, kau…"

''mianhae"

Dia meminta maaf, untuk apa? Perasaan, aku yang salah deh,,

"aku lupa kau takut terhadap gelap. Gweanchana?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah khawatir. Oke, aku merasa bersalah sekarang mengerjai seorang malaikat seperti dia. Selalu,, dia selalu bersikap dewasa terhadapku walaupun seringnya dia cuek. Tapi,, aku senang melihat wajahnya saat ku kerjai, ya,, saat ku sedih hanya mengingat wajah itu aku pasti bisa tertawa.

"donghae-ah gweanchana, kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu. Jangan-jangan kau kesambet" mimiknya berubah, takut? Bukan,, dia tidak takut, malah raut wajah khawatirnya yang makin kentara . "ah, aniyo eunhyuk-ah. Nan gweanchana. Aku hanya mengingat sesuatu yang lucu" jelasku.

Dia menghela nafas "syukurlah, kajja, ppali kita kembali ke dorm, sebelum jong woon hyung mengeluarkan aura anehnya itu lagi" katanya tersenyum sambil menarik tanganku. ini memang bukan kali pertamanya dia menarik tanganku. Tapi, ini pertama kalinyanya dia menggengam erat tanganku dan no camera. Hangat dan entahlah… ini terasa nyaman.

"aku, sungguh tidak suka aura itu,, hiii menyeramkan!" katanya menampilkan gummy smilenya sambil melihatku yang berada di belakangnya yang sedang dia tarik. Aku tersenyum kearahnya dan mengangguk menyetujui kata-katanya itu.

"ya! Apa maksudmu itu eunhyukie?"

"uwwah!" teriaknya kaget "eh,, hyung hehe" dia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dariku, dia nyengir tak jelas dan menggunakan jari telunjuknya untuk menggaruk-garuk atas kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Kebiasaan kalau dia gugup, sungguh imut padahal dia seorang namja. Jujur aku merasa kehilangan genggaman tangannya tadi itu.

"jawab Eunhyuki" jongwoon hyung menghampiri kami. "LARRIIIII, DONGHAE-AH AKU DELUAN! HYUNG MIANHAE, saranghaeyo,, jeongmal"

DEG

Kenapa ini? Kenapa dada kiriku jadi sesak begini sih?

**Normal pov**

"Dasar monkey,,," jongwoon tersenyum melihat salah satu dongsaengnya yang hyperactive itu. Dia berbalik melihat donghae dan yang dia dapatkan adalah donghae yang sedang meremas dada kirinya dengan menutup mata.

"donghae-ah gweanchana" donghae sadar di sana masih ada hyungnya, ia lalu membuka matanya " gweanchana hyung" donghae mengeluarkan senyumnya.

"tapi, tadi…"

"tidak apa-apa hyung, ayolah kita bersiap-siap kau tidak mau membuat our girl menunggu kan" donghae pura-pura tertawa. Terimakasih kepada kemampuan aktingnya, dan sepertinya jongwoon pun mempercayainya. Donghae berjalan deluan dengan menahan rasa di dadanya itu. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dirasakannya. Sehingga dia mencoba mengabaikannya.

**Yesung pov**

Hahaha ,, donghae-ah jangan bohongi perasaanmu lagi. Kita tunggu saja sampai kapan kau akan bisa menahan perasaan itu.

**Skip time-**

Sekarang member telah melakukan interview di inkigayo. Ya, mereka telah sampai di gedung SBS. setelah sebelumnya membagikan ice cream kepada ELF yang sesuai janji Eteuk kemarin, mereka langsung melakukan interview sebelum penampilan Comeback mereka. Kini tiba saatnya mereka menampilkan penampilan mereka yang di awali dengan lagu From u dan yang akan di lanjutkan dengan Sexy, Free & Single.

**Eunhyuk pov**

"Baby, baby,baby, baby,baby"

" neol gomapgo saranghanda "

Itu lirik terakhir dari lagu ini. Ku lihat jongwoon hyung merentangkan tangannya ingin memelukku. Yaaa, aku tidak mau di peluk dengan aura anehnya. Ottokhe? Tidak mungkin kan aku berlari dan meminta tolong pada Ryeonggu, saat ini kamera masih on. Ah mending ku peluk diriku sendiri saja deh.

Aku memeluk diriku sendiri dan menundukan wajahku berharap Jongwoon hyung tidak jadi memelukku. Tapi, ternyata dia malah secara paksa menarikku ke dalam pelukkannya. Dasar hyungku yang satu ini. Aku biarkan saja deh hyung memelukku lagipula ini juga nyaman.

**Yesung pov**

" neol gomapgo saranghanda "

Aku melirik ke sebelah kananku dan melihat donghae sedang memeluk kyuhyun. Lalu aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah kiri, tepatnya kearah Eunhyuki. Yang sebelumnya ku menatap Ryeowooki dan meminta izin padanya untuk memeluk Eunhyuki karena KyuHae yang sedang berpelukkan dengan isyarat tatapan mata. Dan ya, seperti yang ku duga dia pasti mengijinkannya.

Aku lalu merentangkan tanganku kearah Eunhyuki dan apa-apaan itu kenapa dia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan menundukkan kepalanya. Apa dia telah melihat KyuHae hug? Ya iyalah, tentu saja Jongwoon babo, dia melihatnya karena daritadi dia menghadap kearah kanan . Aku langsung saja memeluknya.

**Donghae pov**

"neol gomapgo saranghanda"

Lirik terakhir yang di katakan oleh Teuki hyung, karena aku berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun aku langsung saja memeluknya. Lama aku memeluknya hingga kamera off. Aku melepaskan pelukan kami dan tanpa sengaja ku melihat kearah kiriku.

Apa-apaan itu kenapa jongwoon hyung memeluk Eunhyuk seperti itu. Aku saja dengan Kyu tidak sedekat itu kok. Eunhyuk juga mau-maunya dipeluk seperti itu. Dasar,,,

1 detik

5 detik

Changkamman, ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku seperti seorang cowok yang cemburu saat ceweknya dipeluk. Ini lagi kenapa dadaku terasa sesak sih. Jangan-jangan aku punya penyakit jantung , andwe! Sebaiknya aku harus segera memeriksakannya ke dokter.

**In Waiting Room**

**Normal pov**

Donghae terlihat sedang duduk menyandarkan badannya pada sandaran sofa yang terdapat di ruangan itu sambil meremas dada kirinya yang terasa perih, bisa dibilang begitu, dengan mata tertutup. Eteuk yang melihatnya, merasa khawatir lalu menghampirinya.

" donghae-ah, gweanchana?" kata sang leader dengan raut wajah khawatir. Suara sang leader terdengar oleh member lain dan para member langsung menghampiri mereka.

Donghae membuka matanya perlahan " ah,, ne hyung. Entahlah dada kiriku tiba-tiba terasa sakit, perih dan seakan aku punya penyakit sesak napas . Kayaknya aku harus segera memeriksakan diri ke dokter " jawab Donghae panjang lebar. Tanpa disadari, Semua member tersenyum penuh arti terhadap apa yang dikatakannya.

"Kapan kau merasakannya?" Tanya sungmin masih dengan senyum yang sama. Donghae sepertinya tidak menyadari senyum itu. " tadi, saat aku melih.."

"jinjja ?" ucapan yang memotong perkataan donghae. oh, sepertinya ada seseorang yang yang tidak mengerti atas apa yang di katakan Donghae dan sepertinya dia adalah orang yang membuat Donghae seperti itu.

"jinjja? Kalau begini sakit tidak?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil melayangkan pukulan ke dada Donghae. Tenang saja tidak keras kok, hanya cukup untuk membuat Donghae ingin membalas pukulannya, Kkkkk~.

"uhuk,uhuk"

"ya,, eunhyuk-ah! Kau berniat membuatku sesak nafas benaran, eoh?" kesal donghae sambil mengelus-elus dadanya.

"hehehe,,, aku pikir tidak sakit. Emang sakit ya?" cengir dan tanya Eunhyuk tanpa dosa lalu duduk di samping donghae padahal yang lain pada berdiri dan berjongkok di depan donghae.

"aish,,, jinjja!" kesal Donghae dengan tangan yang siap menjitak Eunhyuk. Tapi dia urungkan niatnya takut membuat sohibnya tambah bodoh. " waegeurae? Aku punya sahabat yang bodoh seperti dirimu"

"Ya!" teriak Eunhyuk kesal. Donghae hanya terkikik melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang memang sangat aneh.

"babo" satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Yesung.

"ya.. hyung kau benar dia memang bodoh, hahaha " timpal donghae dengan tertawa melihat wajah eunhyuk yang lucu menurutnya.

"maksud Yesung hyung, kalian berdua sungguh bodoh hyung" timpal sang magnae tanpa memperdulikan sopan santun.

" Ya,, Kyu. Kami ini hyungmu, sopanlah sedikit" balas donghae

"bagaimana, aku bisa sopan sama hyungku yang bodoh seperti kalian? Hufftt…" lanjut kyu sambil memplay PSP-nya yang tadi sempat di pausekan.

"sudahlah Kyu, donghae-ah! Jantungmu otohkhe? Apakah masih sakit" Tanya sang leader melerai. Sedangkan ShinWookKang hanya menggeleng kepala melihat kedua bocah yang mendapat julukan ikan tersebut dan bersama member lain kembali bersiap-siap untuk tampil dengan lagu kedua.

"ha? Ah, ne hyung, sudah tidak sakit lagi" kata donghae takjub. "Kok bisa ya, hyung?" Tanya donghae heran. "pikirkan saja sendiri, dan jangan sampai telat menyadarinya" ucap Teuki tersenyum bijak dan menepuk kepala donghae lalu bersiap-siap.

"Apa maksud Teuki hyung?" Tanya donghae pada Eunhyuk yang dari tadi diam, larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Jujur, dia sendiri penasaran apa maksud hyung dan dongsaengnya "mollayo" ucapnya sambil berdiri. " sudahlah, ppali bersiap sebentar lagi kita akan tampil" kata Eunhyuk meninggalkan Donghae untuk bersiap

**Skip time-**

"ryewook-ah" panggil donghae pada dongsaeng kesayangannya itu yang duduk di samping kanannya. Sekarang mereka sudah berada di dalam van mereka untuk pulang menuju dorm . Kangin duduk di bangku depan di sebelah Shindong yang menyetir mobil. Dan ryeowook, donghae, sungmin duduk di bangku penumpang. "ne hyung" balas ryewook.

"eumm,,, neo, apa kau mengerti dengan perkataan Teuki hyung tadi?" Tanya donghae ragu. "apa kau masih belum mengerti juga?" Tanya Shindong balik. "kalau aku mengerti , tidak mungkin aku bertanya kan hyung?" jawab donghae menampilkan sikap childishnya.

"ini soal perasaanmu, donghae-ah" kata Kangin tersenyum lembut sambil menatap donghae yang berada di bangku belakang. "pe,perasaanku?" Tanya donghae bingung dengan memiringkan kepalanya .

"ne, perasaanmu terhadap Eunhyuki" tambah sungmin

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jantung donghae berdetak sangat cepat seperti habis lari marathon, tapi kali ini dengan perasaan yang sangat nyaman. Reflex donghae memegang dada kirinya.

"kau, masih belum mengerti hyung?" Tanya ryewook. Donghae mengangguk. 'babonya hyungku' kata ryeowook dalam hati. "apakah, jantungmu berdetak sangat cepat sekarang hyung?" Tanya ryewook mencoba memberi gambaran.

"ne, bagaimana kau tahu?" jawab donghae masih dengan ketidaktahuannya.

"tentu saja ryeowookie tahu, saat kita menyebutkan nama orang yang kita cintai, pasti jantungmu akan berdetak dua kali lebih cepat" kata kangin tanpa melihat donghae. Dia tetap memandang pemandangan di luar kaca jendela.

"rasa itu pernah aku rasakan, saat aku ingin menyatakan cintaku ke Nari, hehehe" tambah shindong tetap setia menyetir mobil.

**Di van lain**

"jantungmu akan berdetak dua kali lebih cepat, saat dia menyentuhmu, saat menatap matanya" kata Kyu melihat keluar jendela dengan senyum sama seperti Teuki hyung yang di depan.

"saat melihat senyumnya, apalagi saat dia tersenyum padamu " tambah Yesung yang menatap keluar jendela sama seperti apa yang dilakukan Kyu dan Teuki dengan senyum itu.

"kau akan sangat nyaman bila berada di dekatnya dan kau akan sangat marah dan hatimu akan sangat sesak bila melihat orang lain menyentuhnya sedikitpun" kata Teuki yang masih betah dengan senyum dan posisinya.

1 detik

2 detik

5 detik

'What the hell with them?' teriak eunhyuk dalam hati.

Setelah 30 menit perjalanan kembali ke dorm. Akhirnya Super Junior telah sampai. Rombongan mobil Shindong berjalan didepan rombongan Teuki. Donghae berjalan paling depan tanpa memperdulikan hyung dongsaengnya yang sudah bersama dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing terkecuali Shindong. Sedangkan Eunhyuk dia berjalan paling belakang, entahlah kenapa dia berjalan paling belakang dan sama dengan Donghae diapun tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri hingga tak menyadari para member yang telah bersama pasangannya.

**Eunhyuk pov**

Perasaan? Tapi, perasaan terhadap siapa? Dasar hyung dongsaeng aneh. Di Tanya malah senyam-senyum sendiri begitu. Apa mungkin mereka pernah merasakan di bilang bodoh sepertiku. Tapi kenapa malah tersenyum seperti itu sih?

Saat ini aku sedang berjalan menuju dorm lantai 11. Bersama dengan hyung dan dongsaengku yang aneh ini. Hufft,,, sebenarnya sih aku masih penasaran dengan maksud mereka mengata-ngatai aku bodoh dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Tapi,,, mau gimana lagi mereka sudah menjelaskan jawabannya yang sama sekali tambah membuat aku binggung. Jadi, biarkanlah aku dalam kebingungan ini.

**Normal pov**

"Eunhyuk-si" panggil seorang yeoja imut yang memiliki suara tinggi . Sang namja yang merasa namanya terpanggil menolehkan kepala ke asal suara.

"ne,, wah IU-ssi mworaggoyo?" kaget Eunhyuk karena tidak biasanya sang yeoja yang katanya adalah yeoja yang di sukai Eunhyuk dan sedang digosipkan menjalin hubungan rahasia dengannya saat ini, mendatanginya. Eunhyuk tersenyum manis kearah IU yang menghampirinya.

Suara Eunhyuk ternyata membuat para member yang berjalan malas tau dengan keadaan menjadi tertarik, dan membuat seseorang di sana menahan sakit di dadanya lagi.

" wah IU-ssi" seru Shindong heboh. "IU-ssi, Ada perlu apa dengan Eunhyuki" Tanya sang leader.

" jangan-jangan kalian ingin membenarkan berita itu ya?" goda Kang in kepada IU dan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya memutar kedua bola matanya. "Iu-ssi apa tidak takut ketahuan wartawan ataupun fans" Tanya Yesung

" ya, hyung. Bagaimana Iu-ssi mau bicara kalau hyungdeul tidak berhenti bertanya" teriak Ryewook kesal. "ne, Ryewooki, mianhe ,, tidak usah marah-marah begitu ne" kata Yesung mengelus punggung namjachingunya itu.

"ne, kalau begitu. Kami deluan IU-ssi" pamit KyuMin mengkode hyungnya untuk membiarkan IU dan Eunhyuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka, -yang daritadi hanya memperhatiakan tingkah hyungdeulnya itu-. " ne, mianhamnida IU-ssi" kata Eunhyuk tersenyum manis. "ada perlu apa kesini tumben sekali?" Tanya Eunhyuk dia ingin cepat-cepat sampai di dorm dan mengistirahatkan pikirannya.

Iu hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah member boyband yang telah mendunia ini, yang tingkahnya tidak seperti boyband tingkat dunia. Tapi, itulah Super Junior 'be their self'. "ah ne, aku hanya mau bilang bahwa yang di beritakan itu tidak benar" kata Iu.

"kalau masalah itu, bukannya kita juga sudah tahu?" jawab Eunhyuk masih dengan senyumnya. Pasalnya memang tidak apa-apa di antara mereka kan. Kenapa dia bilang seperti itu.

" ah ne, eum eto…" IU memandang lurus kedepan lalu tersenyum dan semakin yakin dengan apa yang ingin di katakannya. IU berjinjit sedikit dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Eunhyuk. Setelah itu dia menunduk sambil mengucapkan terimakasih, tersenyum dan berjalan pulang.

Blush

"MWOYA?" teriak Eunhyuk.

**Donghae pov**

Jadi maksud mereka aku menyukai Eunhyuki? andwe, andwe, andwe! Hei, aku normal. Lagipula bersentuhan, pelukkan, ciuman, itu semua hanya sekedar fanservis. Kalaupun ada rasa, itu adalah rasa kasih sayang karena kita sering bersama bukan? Ah, andwe. Pasti hyungdeul dan Ryewook salah mengartikan. Aku nggak suka sama Eunhyuki seperti apa yang mereka pikirkan, aku hanya menyukainya karena kita sering melakukan hal bersama, sebagai sahabat dan saudara tentunya.

"ne,, wah IU-ssi mworaggoyo?" aku menghentikkan langkahku begitu mendengar suara Eunhyuk. Aku menolehkan kepalaku kearah suara. Dan aku mendapati beberapa member juga melihat dan mendatangi sumber suara.

Deg

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

Main pair : Lee Donghae x Lee Hyukjae aka Eunhyuk (Haehyuk/Haeeun)

Balasan Review

**Lee Eun Jae**: iye,ini lanjtannya,, ^^ mksih dah bilang seru critnya

**anchofishy**: ya deh, nanti aku bikinin mereka gk akan sdar2 dgn persaan mrk kkk~

ne, ini dah di lnjut ^^

**myfishychovy**: ne, maunya sih 1shot tapi, masih mampet ide untuk buat endingnya… mian ne

**Lee Eun In**: iy tuh hae, ntar hyuknya di ambil orang lho. Cepatlah sdar..

Yg di bisikkan IU dah tahu kn, ternyta si IU haehyuk shipper lho.. kkkk~

Iy, ni lanjtanya ^^

**Jae19**: iy chingu, saking polosnya smpai lola gitu nyadari perasaan msing2 kkk~ #mianhae oppa

In lnjutnya ^^

**Saranghaehyukkie**:

hyaaaa Yg di bisikkan IU dah tahu kn, ternyta si IU haehyuk shipper lho.. kkkk~

hyaaaaa …. maunya sih 1shot tapi, masih mampet ide untuk buat endingnya

Ne, in lanjutnya ^^

**10rh**: ne in lanjutannya^^, mksih dah di bilang kren critanya,

jgan donk chingu nanti haeppa ngis drah lagi kalau hyukpa ngelamar chingu :D

**nurul. ** : iy nih hae tapi bkan Cuma haeppa kok chingu, noh pasangannya jga tuh.

Yg di bisikkan IU dah tahu kn, ternyta si IU haehyuk shipper lho.. kkkk~  
In lanjutannya ^^

**hana ryeong9**: ne in lanjuttannya^^ mksih dah di bilang kren critanya,

: iy, dah d lanjut ni^^ mkasi di blang seru critanya  
chingu maunya bgaimn nasib haenya? Aq bkin senang dsni nasibnya hae ^^

~Happy Reading~

"ne,, wah IU-ssi mworaggoyo?" aku menghentikkan langkahku begitu mendengar suara Eunhyuk. Aku menolehkan kepalaku kearah suara. Dan aku mendapati beberapa member juga melihat dan mendatangi sumber suara.

Deg

Ugh, appo! Aku meremas dada kiriku ini, syukur para member semua berlari kesana, ya,, ke tempat yang membuat dadaku sakit. Mataku memperhatikan wajah Eunhyuk, dia tersenyum sangat manis pada IU.

Deg

Ugh, kenapa tambah sesak sih! mmm, aku mengalami sesak ini, saat…

1, melihat Eunhyuk, berkata saranghae pada Jongwoon hyung dengan cengirannya waktu itu

2, melihat Eunhyuk juga, berpelukkan dengan Jongwoon hyung

Dan 3, sekarang saat lagi-lagi karena eunhyuk, tersenyum manis pada yeoja yang di gosipkan dengannya

"donghae-ah, gweanchana?" Tanya jongwoon hyung. Bagus, karena terlalu memikirkan Eunhyukie, kau sampai tidak sadar mereka menghampirimu.

"donghae hyung?" kali ini Kyu. Donghae jangan buat mereka khawatir. "ne, hyung gwaenchana? Hehehe dada kiriku terasa gatal, jadi ku remas saja daripada di garuk menimbulkan luka kan! Hehehe" kataku mencari alasan.

" hm, dasar kau. aneh" ujar Shindong hyung " hehehe" aku memaksa diriku tertawa. Aku terus melihat kearah IU dan Eunhyuk. Ya tuhan sesak sekali di sini.

"donghae-ah, ingat jangan sampai telat menyadarinya yah?" ujar teuki hyung mengikuti arah pandangku. Para member telah menaiki Lift. "kau tidak ikut?" tanya sungmin hyung.

"aduh, hyung sepertinya. Aku harus ke kamar mandi sekarang" aku langsung lari dan bersembunyi agak jauh dari lift, tak ingin mendengar protes dari hyungku yang pasti memaksaku naik. Aku masih mau disini melihatnya, aku tidak ingin membiarkan mereka beduaan, NEVER.

Setelah lift tertutup aku kembali ke depan lift, aku terus melihat kearah mereka dengan menahan rasa sesak di dadaku ini. Untung saja Eunhyuk membelakangiku.

Iu melihat kearahku sambil tersenyum manis, dia berjinjit kearah Eunhyuk. Dan namja itu hanya diam, apa-apaan itu. Oh God aku ingin sekali menarik namja babo itu dari IU sekarang juga. Tapi, ku urungkan niatku setelah melihat IU hanya membisikkan sesuatu pada Eunhyuk lalu berlalu.

"MWOYA?" teriak Eunhyuk.

Aku mendengar eunhyuk berteriak, membalikkan badannya mulai berjalan menghampiriku, bisa di bilang begitukan. Aku langsung berbalik dengan gaya sedang menunggu lift terbuka.

" kau belum naik?" tanyanya. "kelihatannya?" jawabku sambil menghadapnya yang berada di sampingku. Omo, dia itu namjakan? Kenapa dengan wajahnya yang memerah itu? Kenapa dia begitu manis sih? Oh god, aku sudah benar-benar tidak waras. Dan sekarang aku mengakui. Aku memang menyukai namja yang manisnya kayak yeoja ini.

Kami menaiki lift dengan suasana hening. Ini tidak biasanya. Setiap kami hanya berdua kami akan selalu beribut entah dari yang memang wajib untuk di ributkan sampai hal yang tidak penting sama sekali. Changkamman, aku baru sadar wajah Eunhyuk memerah itu sehabis IU membisikkan sesuatu padanya. Sebenarnya apa yang dibisikkan Iu sehingga dia menjadi diam dan memerah begitu. God, semoga bukan seperti apa yang ku pikirkan Tuhan. Aku mohon…

Ugh, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat dadaku kembali sesak. "Ughhh, appo" Ucapku sambil meremas dadaku lagi.

**Normal pov **

"ughhh, appo" ternyata tanpa sadar Donghae mengeluarkan suaranya saat menahan sakit. Eunhyuk yang daritadi hanya diam dan larut dalam pikirannya langsung melihat ke samping kirinya dan mendapati Donghae sedang meremas dadanya,, lagi.

"donghae-ah, mworagoeyo? Neo appo lagi?" tanya Eunhyuk khawatir. Mungkin karena terlalu sakit, Donghae sampai tidak mendengar kata-kata Eunhyuk. "Donghaae-ah, gweanchana?" donghae tetap tidak menjawab dan terlihat dia semakin kuat meremas dadanya itu membuat Eunhyuk panic. Pintu lift terbuka di lantai 11, Eunhyuk tidak keluar dia membiarkan pintu lift tertutup dan akan mengantar donghae ke dorm lantai 12.

Pintu lift terbuka tepat di lantai 12. "Donghae-ah!" tidak ada sahutan "aish,, jinjja!" kata Eunhyuk sebelum menggendong donghae di belakang punggungnya tanpa aba-aba, itu tentu saja membuat Donghae kaget dan dia membuka matanya. "Eunhyuk-ah apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Donghae dengan suara lemahnya dalam gendongan Eunhyuk.

Entah kenapa dada Eunhyuk terasa sakit mendengar suara donghae seperti itu. "sudahlah diam saja, kau sakit sekarang. Walaupun aku tidak tau pasti kau sakit apa dan apa yang membuatmu sakit begini, yang aku tau sekarang aku tidak bisa melihat kau sakit begini" meski dia keberatan menggendong Donghae yang notabenenya badan Donghae lebih besar darinya. Tapi, itu tidak masalah asalkan Donghae tidak merasa sakit lagi atau setidaknya sakitnya berkurang.

Donghae merasa sangat nyaman dalam posisi ini, sesak di dadanya perlahan menghilang. Tapi, jika mengingat kejadian di bawah tadi,yang membuatnya dalam posisi ini. Rasanya dadanya kembali sesak.

Mereka telah sampai di depan dorm 12. Eunhyuk memencet bel.

"nuguya?" terdengar suara dari dalam dorm dan sepertinya itu suara sang leader.

"hyung ppali bukakan pintunya, ini Eunhyuk, hyung" beberapa saat pintu dorm terbuka. "ada ap.." Tanpa aba-aba dan ucapan salam Eunhyuk langsung masuk dan menuju kamar Donghae. Meninggalkan Eteuk yang cengo. Sadar dari kecengo-annya Eteuk langsung mengikuti kedua bocah tersebut.

Eunhyuk merebahkan Donghae secara perlahan diatas kasur bernuansa biru tersebut. "donghae-ah, kau istirahatlah sekarang. Kau jangan berpikir terlalu banyak dulu, ne?" kata Eunhyuk seraya membenarkan posisi tidur donghae dan tersenyum manis yang sangat tulus pada Donghae tetap dengan raut wajah khawatirnya .

**Donghae pov**

Deg, Deg, Deg

Oh God,, senyumnya itu bisa langsung membuat sesak di dadaku hilang. Aku hanya mengangguk, jujur aku masih merasa lemas karena meremas dadaku yang sakit daritadi hingga bajuku kusut begini. Melihat anggukkanku Eunhyuk membalikkan badannya sepertinya ingin keluar.

"ah,, Eteuk hyung, kau bisa men…"

"mianhae Eunhyukie, hyung dan Kangin akan pergi ke Kona Beans sekarang dan kau taukan Shindongie dia ada jadwal di simsimtapa" ucapan eunhyuk terpotong oleh Eteuk hyung yang sepertinya mengerti maksud Eunhyuk. "kau jagalah Donghae, bukankah ini karena kau?" ucap Eteuk hyung ambigu. Aku melihat eunhyuk mengernyitkan dahinya, ah.. dia memang babo. Sebenarnya bukan dia tapi kami. Tapi, lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak khan…

"donghae-ah" Eteuk hyung tersenyum padaku. Aku mengerti maksudmu hyung. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Lalu eteuk hyung meninggalkan kami BERDUA di dorm ini.

**Eunhyuk pov**

Aku mengernyit heran, karena aku, kenapa bisa. Sebenarnya tanpa kau suruhpun hyung, aku pasti menjaga Donghae. Hanya aku perlu ke dorm 11 dulu untuk meletakkan barang-barangku ini.

"eunhyuk ah, tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak bisa. Aku juga udah baikkan kok" kata donghae menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. "ani" kataku lalu berjalan ke kasurnya setelah meletakkan barang-barangku di lantai dekat meja kecil di depan tempat tidurnya. "tidak bisa. Kau ingat saat di waiting room tadi, kau bilang sudah tidak sakit lagi, tapi,, tadi saat di lift yang ku lihat lebih parah" kulihat dia sudah duduk bersila di atas kasurnya. "dan lagipula kata Eteuk hyung, ini karena aku. Walaupun aku tidak tau apa yang ku lakukan padamu" aku ikut duduk bersila di atas kasur dan menghadapnya.

Mata kami bertemu. Tiba-tiba aku mengingat sesuatu yang di bisikkan IU tadi dan tanpa bisa di cegah, wajahku memanas sekarang. Pasti sekarang donghae akan menertawakanku. Oh ayolah jangan sekarang, jangan saat kita bertatapan begini. Aku menudukkan wajahku dan menutupnya dengan kedua tanganku.

"eunhyuk-ah, kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu?" tanya donghae lembut. Aku mendongakkan kepala melihatnya dan dia sedang tersenyum sangat manis. Oke, aku salah dia tidak menertawakanku "ani, aku hanya mengingat apa yang di katakan IU tadi" jawabku. Aku lihat dia memega ah,, ani dia meremas dadanya lagi.

"donghae-ah gweanchana?" tanyaku. Aku bingung bagaimana cara menghilangkan sakitnya.

"sakit eunhyuk-ah,, sakit sekali… di sini" kata donghae lirih. "sesakit itukah?" oh god, air mataku hampir jatuh. Aku melepas tangannya dari dadanya, genggamannya sangat erat dan itu membuat tanganku sedikit merah.

"lepaskan tanganmu biar aku bantu menghilangkan rasa sakit itu Donghae-ah" ucapku dengan segera mengelus-elus dan sesekali meniup dada kirinya yang sudah sangat merah -karena kancing kemejanya sebagian telah terlepas- berharap bisa menghilangkan rasa sakitnya

Ya tuhan kenapa mukaku memanas lagi sih, saat ini wajahku sangat dekat dengan dada kiri donghae karena aku berusaha mengelus-elus dan meniup dadanya yang sudah memerah ini mencoba dengan telapak tanganku menghilangkan rasa sakitnya. Oke, memang aku sering melihat ini. Tapi, tidak pernah sedekat ini apalagi memegangnya dan meniupnya. Tuhan,, jangan biarkan aku berpikir seperti itu saat ini.

**Donghae pov**

Ini sangat nyaman, sentuhan dari seorang sahabat tidak mungkin seperti ini. Baiklah, aku akan menyatakannya. Aku menunduk melihatnya setelah dari tadi aku menutup mata menikmati sentuhannya. Omo, wajah memerah itu lagi.

"eunhyuk-ah" aku menggengam tangannya yang berada di dadaku. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan secara tidak sengaja bibir kami bersentuhan. Dia membelalakan matanya, sungguh imut. Tapi setelahnya dia memejamkan matanya. Tanpa aba-aba aku langsung melumat bibir bawahnya dengan sangat lembut. Dia melakukan hal yang sama dia melumat bibir atasku tapi, gerakannya sangat kaku. Kami berciuman dengan tangannya dan tanganku yang berada di dadaku. Apakah dia sadar dadaku berdetak sangat cepat saat ini.

Seperti tersadar dia lalu melepaskan ciuman kami. "mi,mianhae" katanya menatapku dengan wajah yang sangat merah. "mi, mian" aku mengunci bibirnya dengan bibirku. Dia terbelalak kaget. Aku melepas bibirku darinya "eunhyuk-ah, kalau kau minta maaf lagi, aku akan melakukan hal yang lebih padamu" dia diam dan menundukkan wajahnya dan menutup wajahnya yang merah itu dengan tangan kanannya karena tangan kirinya masih berada di dadaku dalam genggamanku.

"eunhyuk-ah, kau tidak salah hanya babo" kataku menggodanya. "ya!" protesnya masih dengan wajah memerah itu. "hahaha, kau sadar tidak sih, kita berdua itu babo. Terlalu telat untuk menyadari perasaan kita. But, late better then never, right?"

"eoh?" cengo eunhyuk, jelas saja dia kan tidak terlalu mengerti bahasa Inggris "dan siapa bilang aku memiliki perasaan padamu?" jawab Eunhyuk sewot.

"ughh, appo"

"ya, donghae-ah gweanchana?" tanya Eunhyuk khawatir langsung menggunakan tangan kanannya mengelus dadaku.

"see, kau perduli sekali padaku tak ingin aku sakit lagi, eoh?" kataku langsung mengenggam tangan kanannya. "dan kau berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit ini secepatnya, tanpa kau sadari tangan kirimu telah berada di dadaku." Kataku menggodanya dengan senyum termanisku

"ya! se, jik, sau,,, arrgh, sahabat mana juga akan melakukan hal itu kok" jawab eunhyuk gugup hingga salah-salah bicara

"tapi, mereka tidak membiarkan sahabatnya mengenggam mesra tangannya bukan" kataku menggodanya lagi sambil mengelus punggung tangannya dengan ibu jariku "hahaha kau kalah telak eunhyuk-ah"

"apanya yang kalah? Main game, iya!" katanya sewot dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kiri. Tapi,, tidak mencoba melepaskan kedua tangannya dari genggaman tanganku yang sekarang berada di lipatan kakiku. Aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya itu. Benar-benar seperti seorang yeoja. Manis, tanpa sengaja aku melihat bibirnya yang sedikit dia poutkan itu, rasanya sangat manis saat aku melumatnya tadi.

"eunhyuk-ah, myeolchi, monkey, dancing machine. Lee hyukjae….. SARANGHAE, jeongmal saranghae, nan neomu saranghae." Kataku sambil mencium kedua tangannya lembut.

Dia nampaknya kaget dan menolehkan kepalanya kearahku tanpa meninggalkan rona merah di pipinya, "euhm… na, ugh.. nado saranghae,, donghae-a, fishy, prince charm, LEE DONGHAE" jawabnya menundukkkan kepalanya dengan suaranya yang kecil dengan menekankan kata terakhirnya dan sepertinya wajahnya tambah merah saja. Hahaha senang sekali melihat wajahnya seperti ini hanya karena aku.

Aku? Tapi,,, "hyuk-a, apa yang di bisikkan IU-ssi padamu tadi, sampai wajahmu memerah begitu?" ucapku kesal.

**Eunhyuk Pov**

"hyuk-a, apa yang di bisikkan IU-ssi padamu tadi, sampai wajahmu memerah begitu?" ucap donghae dengan nada tidak suka. Aish,, kenapa sikapnya berubah 180 derajat begitu. Aaa,,, aku tahu "donghae-ah, kau cemburu ne?" tanyaku berniat menggodanya.

"ye, kau tahu itu kan chagi! Kau hanya milikku, seorang LEE HYUKJAE HANYA MILIK seorang LEE DONGHAE dan aku tidak suka lihat kau merona karena orang lain, arasseo?" kata donghae posesif. Hei, wajah berhentilah memanas. Lagipula kenapa dia berkata seperti itu, ish.. rencananya ingin menggodanya kenapa malah aku yang merona sih.

"ya! Hyuk a…"

"YA! Kau pikir aku barang ka hmphh…" ucapkanku terpotong karena donghae menciumku. Ini gila, tapi….. aku menyukainya. Tanpa sadar aku menutup mataku dan mulai menikmati ciumman ini.

**Donghae Pov**

"ya! Hyuk a…"

"YA! Kau pikir aku barang, ka hmphh…" ucapannya terpotong karena aku menciumnya kesel sih dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku malah memotong ucapanku. Aku melumat kedua belah bibirnya bergantian atas dan bawah. Ternyata tanpa ku paksa, dia telah membuka mulutnya mempersilahkanku untuk merasakan gua hangatnya. Langsung saja ku masukkan lidahku mengabsen semua yang ada dalam mulutnya .

"eummph…" 1 desahan lolos keluar dari mulutnya. Michigeutta,,, begini saja sudah membuat celanaku terasa sempit. Sadar Donghae jangan berbuat yang tidak-tidak di kamar Eteuk-hyung kalau kau tidak mau dicincang olehnya karena melakukan yang 'iya-iya' pada dongsaeng kesayangannya ini. Aku melepas ciummanku setelah sebelumnya menghisap keras lidah Eunhyuk lalu melihat kearahny.

OMO,, ya tuhan kenapa dia bisa menjadi sexy seperti ini. Look at him, wajah merona hebat dengan mata yang sendu. Bibir yang membengkak dan air liur entah itu air liur siapa sekarang mengalir dari mulut ke dagunya dan jatuh menetes ke atas kasurku dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Aku tersenyum, terengah eoh? Sepertinya dia menikmatinya tadi sehingga tidak mau melepaskan ciumman tadi.

"menikmatinya eoh?" kataku mencoba menggodanya, walaupun godaanku nanti akan membuatnya kesal padaku tapi dia terlihat imut jika sedang marah. Dia mengangguk singkat. Aku salah, ternyata dia mengakuinya.

"Eoh, mengakuinya ne?" lalu aku menjilat sisa saliva yang masih mengalir dari mulutnya yang masih terbuka untuk menghirup udara itu. Aku melihat matanya melebar sepertinya dia kaget atas perlakuanku, tapi tidak menolak. Buktinya dia tidak mendorongku ataupun marah. Aku menjilatnya dari dagu lalu menjilat kedua bibirnya kemudian menghisap saliva yang berada di lidahnya serta yang berada di antara bawah lidah dan gigi bawahnya sehingga aku seperti menghisap gigi bawahnya.

**Normal Pov**

"ja… sekarang jawab apa yang di bisikkan IU-ssi padamu di bawah tadi? Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan kalau kau tidak mau aku melakukan hal yang lebih dari ciumman tadi" ucap Donghae lembut sambil mengeringkan jejak salivanya di dagu dan bibir eunhyuk dengan tangannya.

" ish,,, kenapa kau penasaran sekali sih? Lagipula yang di bilang IU-ssi sudah terjadi kok" ucap Eunhyuk ambigu dan membuat donghae tambah bingung. Donghae pikir IU menyatakan perasaanya pada EunhyukNYA, dan kalau sudah terjadi mungkin saja EunhyukNYA menerima IU karena, memang EunhyukNYA itu mengagumi IU dan itu sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi. Kalau begitu kenapa eunhyuk menerimanya dan cium-

"diamenyuruhkuberpacarandenga nmu" ucap eunhyuk berteriak dengan satu tarikkan nafas " isssh,,," dia meringis karena wajahnya yang memerah hebat hanya karena mengatakan hal itu.

"hanya itu?" donghae kaget tapi, sejujurnya dia lega karena ternyata tidak seperti apa yang dia pikirkan. Walaupun sebenarnya dia masih bingung kenapa IU menyuruh EunhyukNYA seperti itu, tapi,, toh itu bukan hal yang penting untuk dipikirkan.

"ne? apa maksudmu hanya itu. Jadi, kau mau IU membisikkan apa padaku?" tanya eunhyuk heran.

"eumm.. tidakkah dia mau kita memberinya saudara, temannya bermain at.."

"YA! Ikan mesum! Aish,, sepertinya kau sudah sehat. Kalu begitu aku akan kembali ke kamarku" ucap eunhyuk lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur donghae yang sudah berantakan -dengan wajahnya yang memerah- mengambil tas yang dia taruh di lantai. Dan dengan hati yang lega, benar-benar lega karena donghae memang sudah tidak merasakan sakit lagi dan dia tahu penyebabnya. Dia merasa bahagia karena dialah obat penghilang rasa sakit saha -ralat- namjachingunya itu.

" hei, siapa yang di atas panggung sering membuka pakaianku?" kata donghae dengan seringaiannya

BINGGO

Eunhyuk terdiam membatu –di depan pintu dan membelakangi donghae- mendengar penuturan donghae tentang kebiasaannya itu. Jantungnya kembali berdetak seperti saat dia berdekatan dengan donghae, saat donghae menyentuhnya, dan saat donghae menciumnya tadi.

Donghae berjalan perlahan ke arah eunhyuk yang masih mebelakanginya.

"i.. ugh, itu juga karena kau yang memulai.."

Grep

Eunhyuk tersentak karena donghae menarik serta memeluknya erat dari belakang. Eunhyuk menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk memegang lengan kanan Donghae –yang berada di perutnya- dan donghae meletakkan lengan kirinya diatas kedua punggung tangan eunhyuk yang sedang menggenggam lengan kanannya, lalu semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya. Donghae mencium tengkuk eunhyuk dan menghirup aroma khas seorang Lee Hyukjae. Eunhyuk yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu merasa sangat nyaman walaupun jantungnya sedang berdetak dengan tidak normal.

"Saranghae donghae-ah"

Donghae melebarkan kedua matanya, jujur dia sungguh kaget mendengar apa yang di katakan namjachingunya itu. Memang itu hal yang wajar pasalnya mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Namun, kata ini keluar deluan -tanpa ada paksaan darinya- dari mulut seorang Lee hyukjae yang terkenal sangat pemalu itu. Menyadari hal itu Donghae tersenyum sangat lembut, hatinya merasa sangat hangat mendengar itu.

"kau tahu jawabanya chagi! Ne, nado saranghae nae eunhyukkie" katanya lembut sambil mengeratkan pelukkannya dan terus menghirup aroma tubuh namjachingunya itu yang telah menjadi candunya sekarang. Eunhyukpun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dan tersenyum bahagia hingga menampilkan gummy smilenya.

**END**

A/n: mian baru bisa update, dan semoga lanjutannya tidak mengecewakkan

Big Thanks buat semua yang sudah review dan **minmi arakida, **yang sudah memfavoritkan story ini


End file.
